


The Dragonborn - An AU lexicon that nobody asked for

by Chris_Noack



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Noack/pseuds/Chris_Noack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This lexicon holds all the information about the Dragonborn and their place in my altered world of Dragon Age.<br/>You will find a huge dump of original lore as well as articles about things that are different from canon. </p><p>I hope you will enjoy this work which goes along with my "Daughters of Fire and Storm"-series (and upcoming works).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that need to be said before we can start.

>  "Beware, beware, the dragonborn comes." - _Dragonborn (Song), The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

Before I start bombarding you, my dear readers, with all the stuff about the Dragonborn that is floating around in my head, I have a few things that I want to talk about regarding this project.

_**Dragons are born from eggs, are they not?** _

I would like to ask everybody who feels like it and has the time to listen to the song "Dragonborn" from the game "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" - just listen, don't watch the video. If you know the song and what it's about, please try to focus on the lyrics alone and blend out what you know about their meaning.

Now think about what they could mean - who it might be talking about.

For me, it was Kyra. It was this very song that brought my little dragonling to life. (It's also the reason why I will definitely look into the whole game-series once my obsession with DA subsides a bit, but that's a different story.)  
I imagined a strong woman born from the dragons looking over Skyhold's courtyard with her heritage being her biggest secret and most dangerous weapon. It all developed from there.

**_Sometimes you need someone who stands behind with a whip..._ **

It's time to thank all the amazing and lovely people who stand behind me and make this whole, crazy thing possible:

My beloved fiancé, E, who endures that I sit in front of my computer for hours in one go almost every day of the week and who bares with my headaches, occassionally bad moods and obvious obsessions. He is the best thing that has happened to me as he might not always be happy with what I am doing, but he accepts that this is who is me and that my writing can never be taken away from me, for it would leave but a hollow shell.

My dear soul-siblings, B and J, who are my biggest fans that constantly nag me to continue writing. They are so good at it, they nag me without nagging me - for any time I think about them I automatically am reminded of what I should be doing. And though they can not enjoy my fanfictions as they are neither part of this fandom nor adept english readers they are who Keep me going even if I feel like giving up.

My family and friends for they allowed me to shape myself instead of pushing their beliefs on me. They allowed me to pursue my dreams, and still do and for that, I am forever grateful.

The wonderful DA community here on AO3 as well as the people from the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group over at Facebook. Reading your posts and your stories, discussing canon, headcanons and writing in itself is truly inspirational and I hope that one day I will mention the lot of you in a published original work. Special thanks go to EilonwyCousland (AO3) and Ian Cap (FB) who encouraged me to post this lexicon if I felt like it. I don't know if I had followed through with it if not for them.

**_The best is always saved to be last_ **

Finally, I want to thank you, my readers, who took the time to look at this piece of work, for having possibly read one of my other works or doing so after this, and of course for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments. ♥

While I write mostly for myself, you are what makes _publishing_  my works worthwhile. 

 

_Ar ame lath. ♥_

 

Now, let us begin.


	2. Story Tracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of all stories placed in this AU whether completed, ongoing or upcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't feel overwhelmed by the sheer number of titles - this is mostly just the first scratch. Titles, major POV's, etc. may (and probably will) change upon publishing.

**[Daughters of Fire and Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/series/523456) ** \- featuring Kyra & Atisha Trevelyan throughout the events of Inquisition

  * [Part 1: Rise of the Thunderstorm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7680241/chapters/17494288) [Haven | Kyra's POV]
  * Part 2: You shall rise from the Ashes [Info Hidden]
  * Part 3: Of Dragons and Friends [Info Hidden]
  * Fall of the Magister [Info Hidden]
  * What we stand for [Info Hidden]



**Through Fire and Flames** \- featuring Kyra

**Mi’nas’sal’inan -** featuring Mythal throughout the times of Elvhenan

  * Part 1: The Adventurous Maiden [Pre-Evanuris Mythal | Mythal's POV]
  * Part 2: Ours shall be Victory [Fighting an unknown Enemy | Mythal's POV]
  * Part 3: Evanuris [The Betrayal | Mythal's POV]
  * Ara ma'athlan vhenas [The Fall of Arlathan | Anise's POV]



**The Tales of the Grey Wardens**

  * Heading the Call - Part 0: You mustn't shut your ears [Founding the Order | Carinus' POV]
  * Heading the Call - Part 1: In War, Victory.
  * Heading the Call - Part 2: In Peace, Vigilance. [Promises need to be fulfilled | _Anonymous'_ POV]
  * Heading the Call - Part 3: In Death, Sacrifice.
  * On golden Wings - Part 1: Ascension
  * On golden Wings - Part 2: Taint
  * On golden Wings - Part 3: Resurrection



**Dirth'ala ma** \- standalones featuring various figures

  * A catastrophic mistake [Magisters entering the Fade | _Anonymous'_ POV]
  * The memories of Tarasyl'an Telas [100 One-Shots Challenge | Various POVs]




	3. History | Part 1 : Where the Dragonborn came from

> _"Once, we were roaming the skies, guarding the fields and the forests and the seas. We reigned the mountains and the depths. We breathed fire and ice and storm. But we were beasts - wild, driven by instinct, and we would have died out had we not received a wonderful gift: an intelligent mind. That is what we call **Getarin'esh**_ _and what we consider the birth of who we are now_." - Hudran'eshe

 

**Pre Getarin'esh**

It is unknown just how long dragons had been around Bei'assi when Getarin'esh took place for they were immortal, just like the elvhen, but lacked a way to tell how much time passed for obvious reasons.

It is speculated however, that the oldest of them might have been around a million years old at that time.

** The Legend of Getarin'esh  **

Legend tells that one day, an injured dragon was found by a young elvhen woman. Seeing how helpless the giant, majestic creature was, she asked a friend of hers a favor. The dragon was then touched by the Grand Spirit of Knowledge thus giving it awareness of its being and its thoughts. It was this event that enabled the dragons to gain intelligence.

The elvhen woman should later be known to her kind as the Evanuris Mythal.

**Post Getarin'esh**

Over the course of thousand years, the gift was passed on from one to the other and slowly a new civilization was founded.

 


	4. Myths & legends | The Legend of the Dragonborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As told by Kyra in chapter 6 of Daughters of Fire and Storm - Part 1: Rise of the Thunderstorm.

A long time ago, there were no people in Thedas. No humans. No dwarfs. No elvhen. There were only animals and beasts. Tigers and bears, lions and wolves, griffins and varghests. And the strongest of them all, those who reigned the lands and whom were feared and respected by all others were the dragons. They roamded the skies and guarded the fields. They looked over the forests and the seas. They were dangerous not only to their foes but also to themselves.

They often fought over food and territory, and more often than not, they got badly injured in their fights and nothing but a spirit would have been able to heal them. But the spirits disregarded them for they couldn’t express themselves and so their numbers sunk.

You must know, dragons only breed once in thousand years and then it takes another thousand years until the draglings hatch. And even though there are hundreds of eggs, only a few dozen make it through the first two hundred years of life.

There were less than thousand dragons left, when one of them got badly injured again while having defended it’s cubs against a pack of black wolves. He was able to chase them away, but he couldn’t fly home because his wings had been torn. Just when he thought that all was lost, a figure found him. It was small and looked odd to the dragons eyes because he had never seen such a creature before.

It was an elvhen woman, a young mage from a race that was just starting to develop. She took pity on the dragon, who was more than thrice her size but seemed to be completely helpless. The woman summoned a spirit. But it wasn’t just any spirit, no. The woman summoned the Great Spirit of Knowledge. One of the most powerful spirits there is because it has a unique ability. It can gift a creature with the ability to think. And once a creature can think, it gets aware of his being and starts developing intelligence.

She asked the spirit to do just that, to gift the dragon with the ability to think. And because she was friends with the spirit, it did, even though it didn’t think dragons deserved it.

Now being able to think, the dragon was able to ask the woman for help with his wounds. She healed him with her magic and the next one hundred years the dragon stayed at her side and learned what it meant to have intelligence. It learned the elvhen language and how to use magic and finally, it was able to change his form to that of an elvhen.

Mastering this shifting allowed him to learn even more, for he could now walk among their people without being noticed. When he thought he had learned enough from them, he returned to the other dragons, and shared his gift.

Soon, there were a few hundred dragons who could think and speak and turn into elvhen and they began thinking that calling themselves dragons was no longer true. Through the gift of knowledge, they had become more, their race had been reborn into something greater and thus, they started calling themselves ‘the dragonborn’, those who are born from dragons but are not.

Legend tells, that they lived alongside the elvhen through the great times of Elvhenan and that they are still amongst those who appear like elvhen, but they are hiding because they fear people would not know how to tell the difference between a dragon and a dragonborn.


End file.
